Flaming Wings
by TheDoubleJoints
Summary: Loves a bird, when ready to leave the nest, you spread your wings and fly. But the thing is, when you fly, your never safe... Haiya peeps! TheLostHope and Apple Chan here! we decided to make a account together, please try it out! Story is Apple Chan's work! R&R! Check my stories out too! (if you haven't xP)
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Hi this is Apple Chan! This is a solo story I'm working on! It's kind of bad cause I wrote it a log time ago ." I'll try to update quickly! Please review! I appreciate suggestions for improvement! And while you're waiting for my updates, check out (Strawberry) TheLostHope's solo stories! Sorry this chapter is so short!

Wendy's POV

Wendy stared across the room. She was glad she joined FairyTail. She spotted Lucy laughing and snuggling playfully on Natsu. Lucy confessed to Natsu after she was saved from the Eclipse plan, and ever since then they have been together. She sighed and looked at Romeo Conbolt. He was showing Happy the new colored flames he learned. Wendy blushed slightly. The young boy was now 13 years old. The last time Wendy saw him, he was 6. After the 7 years of nothing, Romeo was now one year older than her. Romeo caught her gaze and smiled back at her. Happy smirked and pushed Romeo up. Happy said something to Romeo and he blushed furiously, Wendy shuddered as Romeo walked up to her. "Hey Wendy! Do you want to do a mission together sometime?" he said. "S-sure!" Wendy replied. Lisanna giggled as she watched them. "How about you two visit the new restaurant in town?" She giggled. Romeo's eyes lit up. "Sure! I heard they had great chicken!" Wendy looked down. _Going out to eat? T-this is just like a date!_ "B-but I'm not sure Carla would let me! I need to get her permission and she's not here!" the sky maiden exclaimed. Lisanna smiled at Wendy. "Don't worry Wendy! if something goes wrong, I'll protect you!" Romeo stated. Wendy's eyes widened and her face turned bright red. "O-okay..." she murmured.

Romeo's POV

Romeo stared at Wendy as she walked next to him. _Dang...she's really cute._ He reached his hand out to touch her silky blue hair- but then took his hand back. Wendy turned around and stared at him curiously. "So..." Romeo started. "Umm...do you like chicken?" Wendy quickly said. Romeo stared at her in surprise. Wendy covered her mouth in embarrassment. Romeo laughed. _Wow she really is cute! _Wendy's face turned red. "Yeah I guess i do!" Romeo replied. Wendy looked relieved. "I-I see..." she murmured. "Hey, don't you think Gray has been flirting with Lucy lately?" Romeo suddenly asked. "wow! I never noticed!" Wendy realized. "But Natsu-nii won't give Lucy up without a fight!" Romeo laughed. "I wouldn't give you up without a fight either!"

Romeo blushed, realizing what he just said. Wendy stared at him in surprise. _Oh my god! I can't believe I just said that! What should I do? Think! Think! _"Umm because we are like teammates and stuff...I wouldn't give you to another team...without...umm...a...fight...?" He stuttered. Wendy smiled shyly at Romeo. "You're very kind Romeo," Wendy commented. Romeo nodded and looked down. "Oh look! Is that the chicken restaurant?" Wendy exclaimed. Romeo breathed a sigh of relief, glad that that "awkward" moment was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Here: new chapter~

Wendy's POV

Wendy walked into the restaurant with Romeo. The clerk stared at them kindly.

"A table for 2?" he asked. Wendy watched as Romeo nodded his head vigorously. Romeo took Wendy's hand and they sat down at a table.

"What would you like?" Romeo asked nervously.

"Umm...I'll order some chicken wings," Wendy said. Romeo smiled and brushed his dark navy blue hair aside with his hand.

"Wendy, I'm happy I'm one year older than you now... I'm actually happy all those 7 years passed..." Romeo admitted.

"I'm happy we are about the same age too!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No I didn't mean that...what I'm trying to say is...well...I...really..." Wendy stared at Romeo with wide eyes.

"HERE'S YOUR CHICKEN!" yelled the waitress. And she slammed their chicken on the table.

"Yay!" Wendy said. "Romeo? are you okay? You're face is pale! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Romeo slouched and ate his chicken. "Nothing," he replied angrily. Wendy looked at him in confusion.

Romeo's POV

_Argh..._ Romeo looked in anger at his chicken as he ate. _That was so stupid of me! I knew she wouldn't understand..._

"Are you okay Romeo? You don't like the chicken?" Wendy asked.

"I'm okay...I like the chicken..." He replied glumly. He looked back down and suddenly felt something warm on his back.

"W-W-Wendy?! W-what are you..." Romeo's face flushed as he realized where the warmth was coming from.

"I thought you might need a hug," Wendy murmured, "If there's something on your mind, please share it with me okay?"

"Oh...okay..." Romeo said.

They stayed like that for a while. Then Wendy suddenly let go of Romeo as she realized that she was still hugging him.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" She stuttered. Romeo looked up at her with the cutest eyes,

"It's okay...I liked it..." They stared at each other for a moment. _Now's the chance!_ "Wendy...the truth is...I...you...me...I really...for a long time...ever since I saw you...I..."

Wendy stared at him with wide shining eyes...

"HEY ROMEO!" Natsu yelled. Romeo's brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. _This is getting ridiculous..._ "Natsu-nii you idiot!" Romeo whined. "HEY!" Natsu protested. "Where's Lucy?" asked Wendy.

"Gray took her..." Natsu muttered, "I'm looking for that bastard right now..."

"We can help you!" Wendy offered. "B-but Wendy!" Romeo complained. Wendy smiled and grabbed Romeo's hand.

"Come on! It's no fun without you..." Romeo blushed. "Okay Wendy."

Wendy's POV

_Wow he was so warm... is this what a Lucy feels like when she hugs Natsu? _"GRAY!" Natsu screamed. "WHAT SQUINTY EYES!" Gray yelled

"WHERE'S LUCY DAMMIT!" "SHE'S RIGHT HERE YAH NUT HEAD! I JUST TOOK HER OUT FOR SOME FOOD!" "Guys! stop!" Lucy complained. "SHUT UP DROOPY EYES! STOP TAKIN LUCY!"

"yeah watever,bye Lucy." Then Gray walked away.

"Natsu were you worried about me?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"OF COURSE I WAS! You forgot to cook fish for me and Happy!" Natsu whined.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT?!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Just kidding!" Natsu laughed.

Lucy kissed Natsu and then he kissed back. "Ohhhhhhh my god...first Bisca and Alzack and now you two?" Romeo said blushing with huge eyes.

Wendy laughed. _Romeo looks so funny! Maybe he isn't familiar with romance?_

"Oh Wendy! Romeo!" Lucy said.

"Hi Lucy!" Wendy said.

"Stop stealing Natsu-nii and making him an idiot!" Romeo joked.

"That was a nice joke..." Lucy muttered. They all laughed and went back to the guild. Wendy reunited with Carla and they ate the take out chicken from the restaurant. Then Romeo walked over..


End file.
